Past and Future
by KatDingo
Summary: Sequel and Prequel to I Propose and You Propose? Courtney would remember the time she first met him and then they would travel how their life would be like in each other's company. Either if it's in the Past or in the Future. Scottney! There is a reason as to why it's rated M.


**WARNING: A lemon up ahead.**

**If you are not comfortable, there will be a non-lemon version on devianart. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Past and Future<strong>

She would remember the first time they met, it wasn't that much of a pleasant meeting. It wasn't exactly love at first sight, they just realise that until later on.

Courtney was in law school at that time. She was still her ex-boyfriend. Duncan? She thinks that's his name. She can't remember his name that well, because she didn't respect him. She would be the type to respect and remember her ex-boyfriend's names, but this one was an exception. Remember how in the last story, it stated that her ex-boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend? Yep, that was him.

She was the top student in her all her classes and she loved being on top. She knew that everyone else wasn't as good as she was. Heck, she was capable of making a list since the age of 3! Okay, maybe a few months older than 3 years but she still got it sorted. She still had that list today, it was her best memory in her childhood, in her perspective anyway. Courtney was glad that she was in law school anyways. Her last attempt to get into law school was rejected because she was too young. That was humiliating on her book...

It didn't matter anyway, because so far she had a 'good' boyfriend, she was at the top of her class, so she was happy. She was walking on her way to the dorms, she was walking with her teacher. He was a one of the professors who she came to get along with. He was walking beside her was because he was going to get picked up by his nephew in the direction she's going in. She didn't mind him tagging along, hopefully she'll get some information that might be useful in her assignment. They were discussing it, before he met up with his nephew.

And of course, it was him.

Courtney was surprised, because he didn't look like the professor's nephew. He looked like a redneck, of course he wasn't exactly dressed like one. What gave it away was the vehicle he as driving, a beat up old ute. And the fact that he dirt all over his face and his singlet underneath his red unbuttoned shirt was a bit yellow. She would have to admit, she could see a bit of the resemblance between him and the professor. They both had orange hair, but unlike her teacher, he had freckles and steel blue eyes. The teacher lacked the freckles and had green eyes instead.

The professor smiled at him and he introduced him to her. He raised an eyebrow at her, while she just kept a smile on her face. She lends her hand out to him, expecting a handshake from him. Instead, he just scoffs before walking away, completely ignoring her. He told, more like ordered, his uncle to get in the truck before getting into the driver's seat himself. The teacher was quite as surprised as her. He chuckles nervously before saying to her.

"I apologise Miss Garcia, but he isn't usually like this." She frowned.

They both eventually left her by herself. She got back home to the dorm earlier on, and she could see her roommate was typing on her computer for an assignment of her own. She didn't mind her roommate, at least she knew her space.

She went to sleep after she done her homework. The next time she woke up, her roommate was gone, to tend to her programs she's in. When she tries to sit up, something restricted her from doing so. She also felt a pair of arm snaked around her. She smiled, knowing who it was. She looks back, and her boyfriend was there. Holding her against him, she relaxed into his hold.

Eventually, she had to separate from him, much to his disappointment. But she promises him that they would go on a date after her classes, since the next day she had no classes. He agreed anyway.

She finished her classes, and her teacher was walking with her again. And the whole thing started again. Only this time, he was more responsive to her. She tries again in getting handshake from him. He looked at her hand reluctantly, but he eventually decides to shake her hand. However, she pulled back as soon as she felt his hand. It was all slimy and dirty. She exclaims of how gross his hand was. He was surprised, but he shook it away. He sent her a annoyed glance while mumbling under his breath on how much of a stuck-up she was being. She was quickly offended and she slapped him, calling him a 'disrespectful douche-bag', before turning on her heal and stomping away angrily.

Yep, it definitely wasn't pleasant. This went on for a few months or so, continuing to hate each other and call each other names. Up to the point where she was debating about walking with teacher on the path back to her dorm. She had no choice because that was the only path she could take, without having to risk trying to prevent committing suicide. Yeah, it was a bit more stressing ever since she first met him. She would arrive at the dorm looking pissed-off, that of course worried her roommate. Courtney would tell her all about her enemy, and thankfully, her roommate would try to do anything to cheer her up. It always works since they both share an interest in law and politics. Courtney loved every single bit of it.

She woke up the next morning, and once again her boyfriend wasn't there by her side. She wonders why he hasn't been around for so long. It's been 5 weeks since he hasn't came by to see her. She figured since he was very busy. So she dropped it for now, she just got ready and went to her classes.

She traveled down the same path as her teacher. The teacher was speaking to her about a few speech techniques he said would work. He explained to it to the rest of the class earlier on, but she just speaking to him to get into more detail. When he was about finished speaking, she spots her boyfriend on the other side of the street, waiting outside a cafe. She gasped, making her teacher look in her direction. She was about to walk over there, until another girl walked up to him.

Courtney froze, that was her roommate with him. She had a lump in her throat and her heart felt like it was going to burn up. They both kissed each other, leaving her shocked and heartbroken. She whimpered to herself, holding her hand over her mouth, before running away from the teacher. She sobbed to herself.

She eventually stops underneath a tree in the park. She stumbled down, leaning her head on the tree trunk while sobbing to herself.

And to makes things 'better', it started to rain. She didn't care, her roommate betrayed her, her boyfriend betrayed her, she was broken.

It had been hours, and she decided to get back to the dorm. She opens it, her boyfriend-stealing roommate wasn't there. And she was glad. She took a quick shower, got into her pyjamas and went straight to sleep.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had past, Courtney was still stuck with her roommate, though she tried to avoid her as possible. Her grades started slipping, her roommate was currently on top now. Courtney spent a few nights crying over the betrayal she felt. All this worried her favourite teacher, he confronted her about her grades slipping, she just shrugged it off. Stating her glory is all over. There was also something she didn't notice but was kinda glad.<p>

She hadn't seen the teacher's nephew for a few weeks.

At least something good came out of her weeks of depression. She didn't have to deal with even more stress.

The next week, she was starting to feel a bit better. Her teacher noticed and he was glad. He also asked her since she was better, he would help her move out of the current she's staying at. He also states that his nephew has an apartment close to her classes, but far away from her current dorm. He asks her if she would like to move in with him.

Courtney rejected the offer.

"I hate him. The reason I'm feeling better is because he wasn't around." That was her answer. But the teacher didn't care, saying that his nephew might need someone to boss him around in the apartment. "Boss him around?" He nodded.

"Yeah, he's not very disciplined. Maybe someone with a strong personality like yours could get him to be more _co-operative_."

It was a hard decision, but she reluctantly accepted, since she didn't want to have to avoid being near her boyfriend-stealing roommate. When class was over, they both walked over to where his nephew picks him up. His uncle told him the deal he made with her. His nephew certainly wasn't happy. His first reaction, clenched fists and a twitching eye. She came forward to him.

"Look, I'm not happy about this decision either. However, we both have to stop being enemies anyways." He glared at her.

"You're not being my roommate..."

Then his uncle came up with a resolution. He would pay him 100 dollars each week if he did. His eyes went wide at the offer.

"I'm a professor, of course I'm gonna get that much amount of money."

He sighs, reluctantly accepts the offer. This made Courtney smile, but he still kept the angry expression on his face.

The next day, Courtney moved all her things into his apartment, it wasn't bad looking. At least it was better than her ex-boyfriend's place. He tells her to put her things into his room, he also warns her about the his neighbour who likes to sleep with different girls.

"If you hear a lot of moans from next door, that's him doing all the work." She scrunched her nose.

"How long have you put up with it?" He shrugged.

"Since the start of the first semester in your law school." She placed her box on his coffee table, sitting next to him on his sofa.

"Do you attend some sort of college or uni of some sort?" He shook his head.

"If you come from a family like mine, only one kid is able to get good education. And that wasn't me, it was my brother. I only attended primary and high school. Nothing else, I have no money to get into college and uni."

"How did you manage to pay for this place?" He chuckled.

"I don't pay it, your teacher does. He's a generous man." She nodded seemingly to understand. She stood up and took her things to their room.

When they both went to sleep, him on the sofa while Courtney gets the bed. She groans frustrated when she could hear loud moans from behind the wall. She tried placing the pillow over her face, but a louder moan came and she groaned. She sighed before getting up from her bed. She ended up going to Scott that night. She asked him if she could sleep next to him since the sofa was large enough to hold the both of them.

"If you want." That was his answer. She lays next to him while he places the blanket over her. She blushed a bit but she realises something which was very important.

"I'm sorry, but you never told me your name." He chuckled a bit, seemingly very sleepy.

"Scott, my name is Scott." She smiled.

"Goodnight Scott..."

* * *

><p>Living with Scott wasn't as bad as she thought. Sure, they had a few fights so often. But it would usually end with Scott not even bothering to continue the fight. Her grades starting to rise to the top again beating her former roommate in everything. And she was happy again.<p>

It's been 5 months, and her exams were in a few days, and she had to study. Along with that done, she was done with the classes for the everything. She would graduate and earn her degree. And also, it had been very strange being with Scott in this past few months. Sometimes he would stare at her, even when she's not doing anything. He would also get a bit flustered every time she smiles at him. He would blush every time he would see her in only her towel. Sometimes, she would get flustered when he stares at her. Her heart would warm up to his flustered face when she smiles up at him. And she too would blush when he sees her in a towel.

She herself wasn't just the case, she too got flustered when she finds something alluring about him. Like the time she spotted him doing chin ups at the park when she was walking from class. She could see how his muscles would flex and the sweat drip down his topless body over his muscles. He doesn't have abs, but he does have strong pecs. She blushed at the sight, until he got down from the tree branch and he caught her looking at him. There was also another time she found him alluring. She accidentally walked in on his shower and she saw his...well, she doesn't have to say it, and she blushed full red at the size of it. She would definitely not make that mistake again, at least for now...

She was on her bed studying for her exams. Scott had gone out earlier to get more groceries. She was thinking about the recent attractions she had towards him. She put the back of her pencil to her bottom lip, in deep thought. She smiles at the thought of herself in his arms, while they both sleep ignoring the disturbing noises from next door.

Later on, when Scott was home, he cooked them some pasta and they both sat down and ate in silence. She drinks from her glass of water, then she noticed that Scott was starring at her. Her cheeks turned a bit pink when she put down her glass. She picked up her fork and he was still starring at her. She puts her fork down.

"Okay Scott, why do you keep staring at me like that?" He shook his head

"W-What?" She groaned.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" His cheeks turned pink while rubbing his neck nervously.

"I don't know...maybe it's because you're very pretty?" Her annoyed gaze softened greatly to a flustered gaze.

"O-Oh." She looked down towards the floor, very flattered at the comment he made.

"I-I didn't mean to startle you Courtney. I was just complimenting you. You really are pretty." After he said that, she smiled at him. Her cheeks a bit red, her face looked very innocent and it caught him in a trance.

"Thank you." He still continued to stare at her. She caught his gaze and now they were both staring at each other. In an intense gaze, she felt so vulnerable in his gaze. Knowing that a guy is staring her down, knowing how strong he is compared to her thin, curvy figure. The thought made her heart warm up, of how his form would keep her warm at night, every time he holds her close to his chest. Her cheeks became red at those thoughts. And it was official...

She has a crush on Scott...

The person she despised in the first place, yet she's grown to find him attractive. And she could tell that he returned those feelings...it was quite obvious anyways.

She blinks making him break the gaze with her. He shook his head, quite confused and he blinks a few times.

"S-Scott?" His head shot up immediately. And she also could tell that she said his name in a wrong way, because the redness was visible on his cheeks. She bit her lip, thinking if she would ask him or not to. It was very awkward to have someone to tell them how they think about you. Especially if it's their crush. And that's what worried her.

The rejection...it will be to painful to bear. She swallowed that lump in her throat.

It was time.

"Kiss me." His gaze softened on her, he walked over to her and he kissed her deeply. Her eyes went wide. She wasn't supposed to say that, yet she still said it anyways. But it didn't matter, her eyes fluttered closed and she returned the sweet kiss. He was so gentle on her, and she loved the kiss she had with him.

It was nothing compared to her ex-boyfriend...This one was stronger.

* * *

><p>And that was how their relationship started. She passed all her exams and she graduated earning her degree. They eventually moved out of the apartment because of that certain neighbour. They moved to the country side to live on a nice, weathly farm and that's where they plan to stay.<p>

Things have changed a bit during those passed few years together. Scott found a job he could work with, Courtney was running her own firm in the town not very far from them. It was good together. So they decided to propose to each other, on their three year anniversary, it was a memorable night, especially what happened after they proposed. And here they are right no.

Courtney was currently sleeping with Scott's arms around her frame. When she opens her eyes, she could see her dress ripped into two and lying on the floor. She giggles a bit to herself.

Okay, maybe she and Scott got a bit to carried away with the clothing. She looks down at her hand, her ring visible to her. She hears groaning from behind her. She looks back, and Scott had one eyes open, watching her. She turns around, now facing him. Her hands resting on his chest while his arms around her waist. And she could feel the metal ring on her lower back, and it made her spine shiver a bit. She leans towards him and kisses him softly, her eyes closed and her hands rubbing his chest. This was a small and passionate kiss, and he could feel it as he kissed back as softly as her. She wraps her arms around his neck and she pulls him while she shifts onto her back and he was towering over her still kissing her.

She knew he wouldn't be dominant for long, she would just try to make the best of it. So, she decides to step it up by smoothly letting her tongue enter his mouth. She could feel his tense up a bit, but he then shoves his tongue into her mouth, causing her feel very turned on by his dominance. When she decides to dance with his tongue, she could hear his chest grumble against hers as he emitted a growl. That made her whimper and Scott's eyes shot open at the sound she made. He pulls away from her, looking down at her, with lust in his eyes. She felt very vulnerable at that point, and she loved the feeling. She bites her lip, looking up at him. The face she was making definitely made him feel better or hornier, who knows? The innocence on her was visible and desirable. Her flushed cheeks, her biting her lip and her large onyx eyes looking right up at him. And she could tell that was having an effect on him. So she leans up to him and whispers in his ear.

"Pleasure me..."

He immediately pins her to the bed and starts kissing her roughly. She moans at the roughness, while he just growls to himself. She emitted small whimpers at his dominance, until he starts to kiss her down her body. He nibbles her breasts, while his hand travelled downwards towards her womanhood. She had her eyes closed the whole time, enjoying everything the touch he was giving her. She gasps as she felt two fingers inside her. He groans to himself against her breasts.

"God damn it babe! You're fucking wet..." That's the first time she's heard that from him and she loves it. Her response was a wrecked whimper due to him fingering her. And she could feel him smirk while he continues to squeeze her nipples with his lips. She squeals a bit, biting her lip while she rocked her hips on his fingers. He continues to thrust his fingers into her, matching the thrusts of her own. She arches her back and moans loudly realising her juices over his hand. She panted while he traveled downwards, to clean up the mess on her with his tongue. She moans softly on the gentle licks he was giving her.

"Scott..." He climbs over her and smirks down at her.

"I want you to blow me babe." She blushes. He raises an eyebrow. "It's not like you never done it in your life. Just pleasure me." He wraps his arms around her waist and he pulls her up so he was sitting on his knees with them separated and she was sitting on his lap. She could feel his erection prod her and that cause her gasp. "Go on babe, blow me." She got off his lap got down on all her knees and elbows and his erection was in her face. She goes under and she starts to lick his balls gently at first. This caused Scott to moan a bit to himself, until she starts to suck on them making him moan loudly. "Come on babe!" She travels her tongue from his balls to the to his tip and she grabs him with her hand. She places it into her mouth and she starts to roll her tongue over it. He growls a bit grabbing her hair and pulling on it. She clenches her muscles around it and she starts to bob her head up and down. He chuckles a bit to himself, loving the blow-job she was giving him. She then grabbed his balls with her free hand and massages them very roughly. He growls loudly, this made her whimper a bit. And the vibrations coming from that sound made his eyes shot wide open. "Alright babe. It's time for the real fun part." She stops her work on him. She looks up at him confused. He smirks down at her, grabbing her waist and entering his shaft into her. He moans loudly to himself as he feels how wet it was.

"Ahhh, Scott!" He grunts at her.

"That's my name babe. Keep screaming it out." He leans back making him rest on his back while she remains sitting on him with his shaft inside her. He places his feet on the bed before thrust up into her. She squeals when she felt him slamming into her. She bites her lip while moving her hips along with him.

"Scott." She moans. He smirks up at her while biting his lip.

"Say my name, go on. Say it!" She leans her head back, riding him while he slams into her. And he loved the feeling of her wet, meat around his hard shaft. His tip felt something and her head shot up and moans loudly.

"Sc-Scott! That's it, right there." He growls deeply as he was close and him witnessing her sweaty body meeting with his thrusts, he was definitely in a hot moment. He felt her walls clench around his shaft and she screams at the last few hard thrust. "SCOTT!" He felt her juices all over him and that made him growl loudly to himself.

"COURTNEY!" He releases his seed into her. She collapses on top of him, panting at the heated moment. He chuckles before kissing her forehead. She looks up at him and smiles beautifully. She nuzzles into his chest while he held her close to him.

No way was he going to let go of her.

* * *

><p>A few months passed and Courtney and Scott both had the wedding and got married. Scott's family was delighted that he married a beautiful woman, while Courtney's family...well most of them were happy that she found the right man. Courtney's parents weren't so happy though. But her brother told them to put a sock in it, he felt happy for her. And Courtney discovers that he was brought a date to the wedding. Her name was Julia and she was from the same culture as her, but it didn't matter. Her older brother, Marcus loves her, so she's happy with him.<p>

On their honeymoon, they did of course have sex most of the time. Mostly Courtney giving him a blow-job while taking off his pants and Scott fucking her while her panties were still on her. Yeah, they tried everything on each other, and they were satisfied.

When they both returned home, all was well, until a few weeks later. Courtney started feeling sick lately and every morning she would go to the bathroom and vomit. He was obviously concerned, but she assured that she was fine. Until her vomiting got worse. That was it, he's taking her to the doctor. He forces into his ute and he got into the passenger seat. She did not look amused.

"Scott, I told you. I'm perfectly fine." He scoffs.

"So my wife vomiting every morning is fine? I'm still taking you to the doctor." She rolls her eyes while leaning back into her seat. They both later on drove into town and went to their most trusted doctor.

She went to see her, and the doctor said that nothing was wrong with her system so far. "However, I would like your husband to leave the room for a moment." He nods. He kisses her forehead before leaving the room. Once the door was shut closed, the doctor turned to her. "When was the last time you had intercourse with your husband?"

"A few weeks ago...is there something wrong?" She chuckles while shaking her head.

"No, but I'm going to have to need a blood sample from you." She walks over to her cupboard and she brings out a clean needle. "Don't worry, this will pinch a little." So she got her blood sample. She left the room for a minute leaving Courtney to herself. A few moments later, she returned with a smile on her face. "I have good new for you."

"What is it?" She chuckles.

"You are confirmed, pregnant." Courtney's eyes went wide.

"P-Pregnant?" She nods, her smile seemingly fading away.

"Yes, do you not want to be pregnant?" Courtney shook her head.

"No, I do want kids, I just fear of what my husband thinks. We've just got married a few weeks ago, it's way to soon." She nods understandingly.

"I see, do you want me to inform you husband the news?" Courtney shook her head.

"No, I would do that myself thank you." She nods.

"Okay, oh if you need any expert advice on going through pregnancy, I would suggest contacting this number." She hands her a business card. Courtney nods at her.

"Thank you very much."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>They both arrived home, Courtney assured him that it wasn't anything serious, that it would go away soon. He didn't seem to convinced, but let her be anyways. She was sitting in the living room by herself while Scott was cooking dinner for them both. How exactly will she tell Scott about their child growing inside her? She could imagine many different scenarios in her head. Scott would be happy about the news, that was the reaction she was mostly hoping for. Or he would be nervous about the whole thing, but look after it anyway and try to warm up to him or her. There were the other scenarios she was dreading. He would excuse himself from her and leave the house for a few days or weeks or months or years, god knows how long. And the other thing she dreaded the most, he would tell her to get rid of it and yell at her that they were both not ready to take care of children.<p>

That thought made her heart burn as a few tears were starting to come out, she was fearing the second most dreaded answer. Since he was raised as a redneck, he would probably leave her for god knows how long. But she might as well risk it. She took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Babe! Dinner's ready!" She bites her lip. Here goes nothing. She walks into the dinning room and sits next to him. He already started eating, but she just stared down at the food. He notices her staring at the food. "Babe? Is there something wrong?" She looks straight at him.

"Scott, there's something I need to tell you." He looks at her worried. He puts down his fork and faces fully.

"What is it?" She bites her lip and looks up at him sadly.

"I'm pregnant." Silence fell between the two of them. Scott was frozen in his spot and that's when Courtney really starts to worry. "Scott?" He blinks and shakes his head.

"A-Are you serious?" She nods. He chuckles to himself. "We're gonna have a baby..." He laughs nervously. "Umm, wow, I-I'm surprised babe. Really surprised..." She bites her lip at his answer.

"Scott. What do you think?" He sighs.

"I don't know about this...I'm not really good with children." His reaction was scenario 2 and that's when she starts to smile.

"Are you afraid that you won't be a good father?" He nods. She kisses lightly on his lips while smiling at him.

"It's okay Scott, I know you would be a great father to _our_ child." He chuckles a bit.

"I'm not gonna do anything rash babe. If it's my child, then I take care of it." She sighs relieved.

* * *

><p>She screams as the contractions hit her extremely hard. Scott was holding her hand while she was pushing with all her might. "Come one babe...You can do it."<p>

Okay, earlier on in the year, Courtney had been a bit moody and very, very hungry lately. During those nine months of torturing her husband, she and Scott went to her brother's wedding with Julia. Julia is now Courtney's supportive sister-in-law, take note, Courtney has always wanted a sister. And her brother felt the same way, he and Scott got along very good, as they were brother-in-laws anyway. They can't tell if the child is a boy or a girl, but Scott is hoping for a boy while she was hoping for a girl. Ahhh, the gender wars, always happens when a woman is pregnant. Courtney was on maternity leave and let's a friend of hers take over for a while. They both didn't have time to get Courtney to someone where they can determine the gender for them, since the closest one near them was 500 kilometres away. Scott cannot drive that far and Courtney can't go on a plane while she's pregnant.

And here they were, in the hospital while Courtney was in a lot of pain. She didn't want the thing for her pain, she wanted to give birth naturally. She was screaming loudly when she was pushing very hard. She grits her teeth, determined to get the baby out.

"I see the head, keep pushing." She whimpers a bit and pushes with all her might. Sweat dripping all over her body while she clenches onto her lover's hand tightly, ignoring his cries to let it go loose. Her final scream made her push and then she heard the sound of a baby crying. Scott looks up and there it was. Or there _he_ was. The nurse smiles. "Congratulations, it's a boy." Scott laughs a bit, before they heard more screaming from Courtney. He looks back at her, his face filled with worry.

"Babe! What's wrong?" She gasps as the pain hit her again. She screams while the nurse looks at her.

"There's another one." Scott's eyes went wide.

"Th-There's two of them?" The nurse cuts the cord and gives him to the other nurses. Courtney grits her teeth while screaming in pain.

"You're going to have to push, because their's another one in there." Courtney pants before pushing with all her might. Scott holds her hand reassuringly. She screams while squishing Scott's hand again and another crying baby was heard. He looks up and it was another boy. He laughs to himself. The nurse smiles at him again. "You two have definitely been busy. And congratulations on having twin boys. They both seem to be identical as well." Scott nods before looking down at his tired wife. He smiles down at her.

"Hey honey..." He coos to her, rubbing her head softly. She smiles up at him.

"Hi sweetheart..." The nurse brings the two of them and gave one each to the parents.

"We wrapped them in different cloths so we can tell which is which. The first one born is the one in the blue cloth, the second one is the one in the green cloth." Scott holds the blue one close to him. His son, both of them, got most of their physical traits from their mother's side of the family. They both had dark brown hair, freckles over the bridge of their noses, and a bit tanned skin, not as dark as their mother's but close enough. Courtney chuckles.

"They have my brother's eye shape...they also look a bit like you Scott." He looks down and she was a bit correct, even though they are both babies, he can tell that they have his facial shape. Only, he knows they would be a bit firmer than his. He hears Courtney coo to the green one in her arms.

"What are we gonna call them?" Scott shrugs.

"What names do you like?" She sighs.

"I like 'Ivan'." He nods.

"I like that too." He then looks down at the blue one in his arms. "Can we name this one 'Ivan'?" She nods.

"Yes, what name do you like?" He chuckles.

"I was thinking, 'Ian'." She smiles and looks down at the green one in her arms.

"Ian it is." He chuckles.

"Ivan and Ian, sounds pretty funny when you think about it."

* * *

><p>A scream could be heard down the hallway. Both Scott and Courtney woke up immediately from the sound. They both groan. "Ian." They said at the same time.<p>

It had been 18 years since the two boys were born, and along the way, Courtney discovers she was pregnant with another child. 2 years after Ivan and Ian were born, Courtney gave birth to a girl they named Gabriella, Gabby for short. She had tanned skin, it was lighter than her mother, but you can see that her hair was mixed with both of her parent's hair colour. So she has naturally pure red hair **(A/N: I don't know how that happened, just go along with it.)**. She looks so much like Courtney in physical appearance, she had her freckles and eyes, but her hair was wavy instead of straight, a physical trait from Courtney's mother.

Ivan and Ian, were actually identical twins. Thy both still had their skin colour, hair, freckles and body shape. The only difference between them are their personalities. Ivan had grown to be a genius. He's I.Q was suspiciously higher than everyone else's in the school. He also does love doing sports, but his favourite is archery. Every morning since he was 11, he go out into the woods and practice shooting arrows and he was a natural.

He was practically a perfect son Courtney could ask for, what made it even better was his appearance. Okay, he still has all those stuff we heard of before. But, he has grown to be a handsome son. Built body, long hair and a firmer face than his father's. His eyes look like Marcus's eyes, but he didn't mind anyways.

His twin brother, Ian had the same appearance as him. Equally handsome face features, but unlike his brother, his hair was combed backwards like his father. But he had a few hair stands covering his face. Ivan just let's his hair down, no need to comb it backwards. And Ian wasn't as built as his brother, he's equally as strong though.

Ian's personality is like Scott's mischievous personality and Courtney's manipulative personality. Ian's pretty much the evil twin. Everything that their parents were famous for was put into him. What was left over was put into Ivan. And it's kinda ironic because Ivan's older than him. Only Ian has most of Scott's personality, Ivan has most of Courtney's personality. Which is why Ian likes to mess with his siblings by blackmailing them and pranking them.

Gabby is more the calm type, she's just normal compared to her two brothers. Her intelligence is a bit higher than average though, but that didn't stop her from being normal. Although, she will scold immature people close to her like Ian to grow up and behave.

But they wondered who screamed though. Ian came running into their room in his pyjamas. "Mom, Dad, whatever Ivan says, don't believe it." As that said, Ivan came into the room with feather's all over him. Scott had to retrain himself from laughing at him.

"Mom, Dad, this kid is a psycho!" He turns to Ian to glare at him. "He dumped glue and feathers all over my bed." Ian chuckles at him.

"What evidence do you have to know that it's me?" Ivan growls.

"Well, I can start that Gabby is outside right now feeding the horses and was not in the house at the time of the scene. Which was 3.5 minutes ago. And that Mom and Dad were still in their room-" Ian places a hand over Ivan's mouth.

"No one gives Ivan." Courtney frowned at Ian.

"Ian, you know what I said about pranking your brother and sister. It is forbidden." Ian points at Scott.

"Then Dad taught me all those moves for nothing?" She gasps before turning to her husband.

"Scott!" He flinches before glaring at Ian.

"I'll deal with you later." Ian laughs before running away with Ivan chasing after him. Gabby then walked in carrying a mouse in her hand.

"Mom, look, a mouse. It looks hurt." Ian then ran back in the room with a baseball bat.

"A mouse? Where?" The mouse squeaks before jumping out of her hands and running away. "Oh there it is! Take this you rotten creature." He started slamming the bat into random places until Gabby got a hold of his bat.

"No Ian! Don't hurt her!" The mouse than ran up the bed and stopped into Courtney's hands. She sighs.

"This is what happens when we have three children." She then smile at Gabby and Ian. "Which is why I have some good news." They both stop and look at her. Ivan walks in with a bow and arrow in his hand. She holds Scott's hand who was looking confused.

"Scott, kids, I'm pregnant again." Gabby squeals while Ian groaned and Ivan just smiled at her. Scott just looked shocked.

"Another disaster?!" She nods. Scott then faints onto his bed. She looks at the kids nervously.

"Wrong timing?" They all nod.

* * *

><p><strong>I just felt a bit random at the end and throw in some random stuff. And yes, I did intend Courtney to get pregnant again at the end. <strong>

**Hope you all like it. I own no one in here, except maybe the kids and family members.**

**KatDingo over and out.**


End file.
